


Hero and the Beast

by Mindalux



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Gay, Hope it isnt too bad, M/M, Morally Gray Gannon, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Typos, Verbal Link, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindalux/pseuds/Mindalux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every ten years Ordon village gives a sign of peace to the kingdom of Hyrule. This year things don't go as planned.</p>
<p>-----<br/>It's a beauty and the Beast au cause I'm a sucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Travels Gone Wrong

Chapter 1

 

This year's present was a finely made sword from Rusl himself, but this year's travels had be the worst yet. The fog laid low, with no way to see the floor of the forest. If only he left earlier, then he wouldn't be stuck here at night.  
  
  Trees lined the path, where roots barely touched the beaten path. The green and black meshed together. No moonlight shone through the leaves of the trees. But a tense atmosphere left him uneasy.  
  
It was a quiet night, but the quite disturbed him. Not even a hoot of an owl or the sound of a bats wings. Just the clomp of Epona's hooves and buzzed of the flies around his lamp.  
  
\---  
  
It had been hours now but the forest had not let up. The trees only seemed to get closer together. And the roots tripped up Epona.  
  
"Goddess damn this map!"  
  
It was all the damn maps fault. Having it faded over the years and pieces of it close to ripping. Rusl was sure he was completely lost.  
  
But things could only get worse, the sound of footprints startled him, barks, and howls made Epona break into a run.  
  
He had tried to get control of the reins, but the lantern fell and so did the map. But that didn't matter, not when his life and Epona's was at stake. He only focused on getting away, even when the wolves we're nipping at his heels.  
  
Rusl had managed to get to a flatter land, with less trees and a more dangerous atmosphere. The sky had lighten, but barely enough to see. He was numb with fear. He closed his eyes, he thought of his family, his wife, his son. He even thought of Link, who he considered a son.  
  
But he soon opened them so find a rusted gate. It rose high into the sky. Behind it was a tall and dark mansion. It almost looked to be a castle. He thought it once appeared to be a great masterpiece lost to time and decay. The wolves had stopped at the trees, growling and looking at him. But they would not come closer. Epona was skittish and as soon Rusl got off she ran.  
  
He looked as she ran back to the deep forest, the wolves did not go back after her but after waiting they too left.  
  
He had no choice. He couldn't walk through the forest and survive, but what danger could lie in the mansion. The rusted gate took some force to open. And when it did it made a great screech that echoed. It seemed that it was a warning to go away. He truly didn't want to enter, but he could feel tiredness coming in waves.  
  
His legs felt weak and his arms felt numb. They were dead weight on the sides of his body. As he reached the great doors, his second thoughts made him almost turn away.  
  
Rusl shook his head. He frowned as he opened the door. A warm gust of heat came out. The smell of smoke and spices was evident. The mansion was almost as dark as the forest.

 

\---

 

Rusl covered his face as he closed the door, the scent was almost making his eyes water, but was the true criminal was the amount of dust, there was a thick layer of dust everywhere, even on the floor.

 

Also on the floor was many tracks, ranging in size and some looking like hooves.

 

He walked in more and as his eyes adjusted he saw curving stairs that went up to a second floor. The sound of armor clanking made him look down a hall after the stairs. Rusl quickly tried to hide. The clanking came closer, but went up the stars. When he heard a door close he went down the hall it came from.

 

Rusl’s eyes widen, inside the room was a floating cloak and a suit of armor. The cloak was dark purple with golden trim. And the armor was a dirty looking sliver. They started talking in quiet voices.

 

“He has been quite irritated lately, hasn’t he?” The cloak said. Rusl could barely hear what they were saying but he tried his hardest.

 

“I think the curse is finally getting to him,” the suit said then crossed her arms. “I think he hasn’t left his room in ages, Ganon is going to get stir crazy,”

 

“I agree, or he is trying to figure how to break it again,” The cloak said with a hollow laugh.

 

The conversation had ended with a sudden pause, the the suit moved her helmet. She was looking straight at Rusl, he had no time to run, she was faster than him.

 

She held him by the scruff of his neck and dangled him a foot away from the ground.

 

“Look what I found, Jai,” The suit said looking at the cloak.

 

“An uninvited visitor,” she huffed. “But put him down,”

Rusl was put down but the suit stayed near.

 

“Why are you here? Who are you? And why do you have a sword?” The cloak said in a stern voice.

 

He had almost forgotten about the gift. He looked at the cloaks hood, but there was no sign of a head.

 

“I am Rusl from Ordon, I was supposed to deliver this sword to the Hyrule Royal Family, but I had gotten lost on the way, there were wolves, when I reached the gates and got of my horse, she ran away. Being my age I couldn't go through the woods without a horse. And I need to stay until dawn breaks,”

 

Both of them looked at each other.

 

“Our master would not want a stranger staying the night,” said the suit

 

“He wouldn’t,”

 

They both looked down. But their head bobbed up when loud thumps came from the hall. The sound came closer and more clear. It sounded like hooves and paws hitting cold stone. Rusl also was looking at the door frame. Waiting to see what monster would be making the sounds.

 

As it drew near the darker the hall became. When finally reaching the room, the flame keeping the room lit suddenly blew out.

 

The monster made a growling noise and started talking in a deep voice.

 

“Why are communicating with the trespasser?” The beast said with a threatening voice.

 

“We were asking him why he was here!” the suit said crossing her arms.

 

“It doesn’t matter why he is here, all that matters is that he is still here,” boomed the beast.

 

“He only wanted a place to stay for the night!” The cloak said suddenly.

 

“We have plenty of place for him to stay,” the beast said with a smile in his voice.

 

Rusl gasped as he was grabbed and quickly taken. The fear made him faint.

 

He soon woke in a cold, grey, and stone cell. The only light was from the open window, the moon was bright and beams of light fell upon a skeleton next to him. He feared that would be his fate as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

The sun had shone bright, and the flowers had smelled sweet. It has been three days since Rusl went on his journey, it usually took two. Link stood at the entrance of his home. Looking at the clouds. Wind gently moved his hair and kissed his cheeks. Enjoying the peace before the young children woke and his daily goat herding. 

 

But the morning serenity was broken by the neighing of Epona. 

 

Links blue eyes widen, she looked absolutely farrell. There where twigs in her mane and mud and dirt every where. He jumped down to the ground and tried to calm her. When she finally was on all fours and there was no chance of a brain injury he went closer.

 

He patted her mane and looked at her sattle. There was no sign of Rusl. But he needed to get her clean. 

 

No one was awake yet, but they would be soon. He guided her to the spring. He began to wash her and her mane. Link tried his best to brush the mane.

 

After he was done he went back to town leading Epona still unsure if she was ready for him to ride. People where just out of their houses, and they noticed that Epona had returned but no Rusl.

 

Uli, Rusl’s wife was the first to come up to him. She was confused but also worried. 

 

“Where’s Rusl? Didn’t he take Epona?” She asked looking Link straight in the eye.

 

“He did, but he wasn’t there when I found her, well more like she found me,” he paused. “She was an absolute wreck too,”

 

“You show go see the Mayor about this,” Her eyes looked down. “I just hope he’s alright,”

 

\---

 

“It seems that he didn't make the journey to Hyrule either,” said the Mayor Bo crossing his arms. “The postman arrived last night, but the Royal Family isn’t too worried, they know the route can be dangerous,”

 

“Where could he be then?” Link asked. 

 

“Somewhere in Faron Woods I suppose, but he could even be in Hyrule Field,” Mayor Bo said with a frown.

 

“I’ll go and try to find him,” Link said with furrowed brows and heavy frown.

 

“My boy, you could end up just like Rusl. We can’t lose another person,” He said pointing a figure at Link. 

 

“I need to find him, even if he is dead, which I hope he’s not, then we would know. I can't keep Uli not knowing what happen to her husband,” He looked down at the wooden floor, think of all the things that could of happen to Rusl.

 

\---

 

It was the dead of night, even if the Mayor didn’t want him to go, he still needed to know what happen to Rusl. He took some food, a lantern, a blanket, and his wooden sword.

 

He told Epona to take him to where Rusl was, he knew she couldn’t understand him. And only did it to get her attention. But a part of him wished it worked.

 

\---

 

The forest had gotten too thick. It felt like it was hard to be at ease. Feeling like a hundred eyes were upon him. The morning had came and he could barely see, but on the ground there was a map and lantern. Link gasped and got of Epona, it was the map Rusl would show him when he was younger. He went this way.

 

He immediately got back on Epona and rode. The roots where thick on the path, and fog sticking to the air like cotton.  Soon the roots led up and a massive gate came into view.

 

The gate was slightly open, and footprints led inside the stone floor of a mansion’s front yard.

 

He didn’t know he was off Epona until the screech of the gate opening shook him out of thought. Link’s eyes narrowed and brows furrowed. There was a door, but he wasn’t sure it would open. 

 

It wouldn't hurt to look. After all he was very curious, and even more adventurous. 

 

Link said a goodbye to Epona walked to the door of the giant building. The door did open, and light bled into it. The fouyer had rugs of many designs placed haphazardly, many footprints on the dusty ground. He took small steps inside closing the door behind him. The torches lighting the room made it glow a bright orange. The walls where red velvet with white marble stone in between with other torches on them.

 

He saw a light up the stairs. And his eyes widen.

 

“Wait!” he shook his head and started up the stairs “Rusl?”

He saw it down a hall, then down another one. His breath was coming out in pants, he could as well be chasing a ghost around a haunted mansion. But it didn’t matter, if Rusl was here then he needed to find him. The light finally lead to a dead end, but stairs leading up, he assumed the attic.

 

But the stairs where made of stone, not wood, the walls also. It was lighted from trouches in little holes in the wall. 

 

When finally reaching the top he saw a poorly lit room, only lit with outside light, but only one open window. There was also a cell, and inside it was Rusl.

 

Link quickly ran to the cell. He was sleeping on the cold stone. The metal bars where rusted and freezing. 

 

“Rusl!” Link said crouching down to the opening in the bars. He let his hood fall.

 

Rusl opened his eyes slowly, then they widen. He shook his head and came to the bars.

 

“You shouldn’t be here. Go now while you have the chance,” he said looking around the room.

 

“I’m not leaving without you, Uli is worried sick!” Link said fiddling with the lock.

 

“You’re young, leave before he locks you up too,” He said sitting on the floor.

 

Link paused. “Who’s ‘he’,” He asked looking down at him. 

 

“You don’t want to know,” He shook his head. “A horrid beast,”

 

As he finished saying that Rusl’s eyes widen. 

 

Link turned. A massive shadow stood at the door frame. Link’s eyes widen as well.

 

“Another trespasser, do you people of Ordon have no sense of not intruding into other peoples homes?” said the deep voice of the shadow.

 

“So it is fine for you to keep him captive?” Link said furrowing his brows. His eyes had gone narrow and his hand twiched for his sword. But he knew wooden sword has no chance against a monster this massive.

 

“You are guilty of the same crime, you can try to intimidate me, but it would be in vain,” the beast said with a laugh.

 

Link looked hard at the beast. “He has a family, and a child on the way, he can not stay here!”

 

“If he truly care about the well being of his family, he wouldn’t have come here,” The shadow stopped. “What would I get in return if I were to let him go?”

 

Link could hear the smile in his voice. 

 

He looked down. What could he give him in order to save Rusl. He didn’t have anything of worth on him. Link's eyes widen as a thought dawned on him. 

 

“I could take his place,” he said looking straight at the shadow.

 

“Link, no! You have more of a life a head than me, don’t do this,” Rusl said with a shaky voice.

 

The beast remained silent. 

 

Link kept looking a head, he couldn’t look at Rusl after what he said.

 

“You would do that for him?” The beast voice was suddenly serious. 

 

Link nodded, he couldn’t speak. His throat had clenched and his palms had begun to sweat.  

 

“I need your word,”

 

“Before I agree, step into the light,” he said with a heavy breath.

 

As the beast stepped into the bright light Link stepped back a little. The monster had the head of a hog, a body of a mammal, and a snake tail. He was about seven feet tall and wider than Link.

 

“You have my word,” Link said looking at the ground.

 

It all happened too fast, he remembered being pushed into the cell and falling while Rusl was being taken down the stairs, and that was the last thing he saw that day. 

 

He sat in the small cell, day turned in to night and there was no other sign of the beast. He was sure that he had forgotten about him.

 

Just as he was about to go into a chilly sleep, his stomach hurt and his eyes felt dry from the tears. The beast entered in the room. He must had thought he was asleep, because he said nothing as he went closer to the cell.

 

“Wake up,” the booming voice waked him even more.

 

“What?” Link asked turning his head to him. 

 

“I’m taking you to your room,” He said unlocking the door.

 

“My what?” He said standing up. He had to look up at the beast to see his face.

 

“Your  _ room, _ ” The beast said aggressively.

 

Link glared at the back of the beast head on the way to his room. He was startled when his deep voice asked him a question.

 

“Is your name Link? At least, that’s what that man was calling you,” he asked

 

“Yes,” Link said curtly.

 

The beast sighed. “I am Ganondorf, or Ganon if you prefer. I own this mansion and land surrounding it. If you have a need that needs attention my servants will attend to you.” He stopped walking and turned to him. 

 

“This is your room,” He said looking at Link. His golden eyes shining in the almost dark.

 

Link nodded and opened the door, the room was as nicely decorated as the rest of the mansion. He walked in a little, he looked around the room and saw all the necessities of a sleeping quarter.

 

The door had closed behind him. And he took a deep breath.  Finally, he was away from the beast Ganondorf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 2, hope y'all enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> i changed up a few things. I felt that the servants woudn't be candle sticks and tea cups and such. Because i felt like i was ripping off the disney movie. They look like dark nuts and cloaks, but different colors. And others higher up would probably Iron knuckles. But thanks for reading and i hope that chapter 2 will be coming soon.


End file.
